New future
by calyryal
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon; they both move on and meet again 20 years later, but they’ve both found somebody else. Can you live your new life with parts of your old one? Not ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. If you think anything's wrong please tell me. And I'm really looking forward to hearing your opinion. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 1:**

I remember when I was 17, when I moved to Forks little innocent me never having heard of vampires before. I remember how I met the Cullens and how I discovered what they were.

You see I fell in love, or I thought I had, with Edward Cullen I thought he loved me as well. He was my everything, all I ever did was for him, I lived for him, I realize now that he was sort of like a drug for me. Well that all changed when he left me. I thought I was going to become one of them, be with him forever it was all I could dream for, but apparently I wasn't enough for him or for his family, just somebody to play with, to spend a few years with before they moved on and forgot about me.

After he left I continued on with my life, it was hard, of course it was, but I got back up again and my life was starting to look better, all my spare time I spent with Angela and we came best of friends, and I had a better relationship with my dad. I always thought about _him_ though I just couldn't keep him out of my head.

It was a Sunday night and I was driving from Angela's back home, we had spent the whole afternoon filling out university application forms to send out next week, my dad was out watching the game at Billy's, so I was looking forward to a quiet house. I planned to grab something to eat and watch some TV, then having a nice warm bath and going to bed.

I got out of my truck locked it, and opened the front door heading to the kitchen when I sensed that their was somebody in the house, I didn't know what to do, I knew it wasn't my dad because his car wasn't parked outside. I didn't have my mobile on me and the closest telephone in the house was in the kitchen and I didn't really want to go in that far. Damn! When I most need my mobile is when I haven't got it! I was just about to run out back to my truck to go to the reservation to find Charlie. When I heard a polite voice coming from the living room;

"Isabella may I have a word?"

What was this some kind of joke? Some burglar thought it would be funny to have a chat? I walked into the living room preparing myself to be able to run out at any moment. My heart was beating like crazy, suddenly I thought that if Edward was here he would protect me, _stop!_ I told myself _he's gone and he's never coming back! _

As I got to the living room I was shocked to see 4 vampires, 2 sitting on my sofa and 2 standing around them protectively. I recognised the one sitting as Aro, the head of the Volturi, the vampire royal family. _Oh no, this can't be good!_ Seeing as I definitely can't outrun them I may as well sit down and listen to what they have to say. As I sat down I quickly inspected the other 3 vampires. The 2 standing up looked a like, they were in the early teens when they were changed and they almost looked angelical. The other vampire sitting down looked to be in his mid twenties, he kind of reminded me of Emmett, he was big with curly brown hair but there was something about him that interested me. I couldn't stop staring at him. I also noticed he was the only one to have golden eyes; he's a vegetarian like the Cullens were.

Aro faked a cough to get my attention; I looked at him breaking the connection I was feeling with the vampire next to him.

"My dear Isabella! I've heard so much about you. I'm Aro, they are Jane and Alec and this young man here is Ethan. We came here to look for the Cullens but hey seem to have already left, we were told that you were a pet of theirs so we decided to come and see you as well."

He said it all in a cheery voice as if we were the best of friends. As he said it he stretched forward to take my hand and hold it. I tried not to flinch as he said I was their pet. What were they going to do? I knew that they killed any human who knew too much about them, but then what's the point in talking to me? They could have killed me as soon as I got in the house. As soon as I calmed down I realised that they were all looking at me expectantly, waiting for some kind of answer from me. What was the question? Did he even ask one?

"Umm… yeah?"

I saw from the corner of my eye Jane smirk as I said that but what was I supposed to say?

"Well you see according to our law, no human can know about our existence. So we offer you two possibilities you can come back to Volterra with us where we can show you all you want to know about our world and we can help you through the first few years of your new life…"

"Or?" I know I was kind of pushing it but didn't he say two options, well where is the second? At that he burst into laughter

"Really you don't want to hear the second option" Ethan said. He had the most amazing voice, Edward's was no way near it, it was so smooth and it sounded like music. I got lost in the sound of his voice and I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, I couldn't even remember what I'd asked.

"So what do you say?" Aro asked

"But what about my life here? My dad? What am I supposed to tell him?"

The two vampires on the couch had one of those quick vampire conversations that I couldn't pick out a word, it seemed like Ethan was asking Aro for something, but really who was to be sure. Aro looked kind of amused, but I think he always looks that way. I was thinking about what he said, to start a new life in Europe, in Italy and the truth is a kind of liked the idea. Even though I have finally gotten over _their_ departure there are just so many memories everywhere I look. I already wanted to become a vampire that is also why it hurt when Edward left, I lost a whole future. And I kind of liked the vampires in front of me, I had heard stories from the Cullens about how bad they were but they didn't seem bad to me, and somehow I trusted them. I was also interested in Ethan, he was the only vegetarian vampire of the Volturi, I always thought that the Volturi always killed innocent human but one of them was vegetarian maybe there were more. I definitely will become vegetarian if I'm changed. And as I looked at Ethan, it's weird, butl I kind of felt like a connection to him. But on the other hand I didn't want to leave Charlie alone, it would kill him to think that I've died, and how would he even survive without me? He definitely can't cook…

"Okay. If you agree to come with us, we can create an excuse for your father, some story about going to college abroad. What do you say?" As Aro asked, I am certain I saw Ethan nod his head at me, to encourage me to say yes.

"Okay "

"Excellent!! Well I'm glad we've got all that sorted. Ethan will come tomorrow afternoon to tell you and your father the news officially. You have just been accepted to the Royal Science College of Italy! Congratulations!" I snorted at the name, and I saw Jane roll her eyes. "Ethan will stay with you all week and your flight will leave Friday. It was an interesting visit all in all don't you think Jane dear? Well I'll leave you two be and we'll see you again next week."

"Umm Okay"

The 3 vampires got up to leave, leaving me and Ethan alone.

"Your father is going to be here soon. You mustn't tell him anything about this. As Aro said I will not leave your side for the rest of the week, where shall I wait while you talk to your father?"

"How about in my room upstairs?" With a rush of wind he was gone, seconds before Charlie opened the front door.

I talked a bit with my father, he told me how the match had gone and how he helped cook their supper, it sounded as if he was pleased with himself. I was only half listening. Ethan had said he has to stay near for the rest of the week? What does that mean? And what am I going to say when I go upstairs? Why did I ever tell him to wait for me in my bedroom? And I still wanted a few questions answered about the Italy trip; when exactly am I going to be changed, who is going to change me, if I'll always have to stay with the Volturi…

I helped Charlie put in the freezer the fish he'd caught earlier in the day with Billy and after not being able to delay it any longer I went to my room to find Ethan.

When I walked in my room he was sitting on the windowsill looking like a God, I just couldn't get over how amazingly gorgeous he was. After a few minutes of us both staring at each other I cleared my throat

"Well this is awkward…" his laughter was melodic and I found myself mesmerized by him. _Pull it together! I've got a vampire God sitting in my room and all I can do is stare!? _

"So Isabella, tell me about yourself, why did you move to Forks?" I told him all my history, my relationship with my parents, everything to do with the Cullens, how they left me, how I was doing at High School, that I worked some afternoons at the Newton shop. I couldn't stop talking it was if we had known each other all our lives, I had so much confidence and I trusted. I told him about my whole life and he seemed amazed by everything I said, he never once interrupted me or gave any signs that I was boring him. He liked to know all the small details so I tried to tell him all I could, when I finished I was exhausted as I looked at my clock I saw it was way past my normal bed time.

"Wow… I'm think I better get to sleep otherwise I'll never get up tomorrow" I said.

"Sure, I'll wake you up in the morning. Sleep well" he answered.

As he got up from the end of my bed where he had been lying next to me, his hand grazed my arm and it sent an electrical shock up it stronger than anything I've ever felt. I looked up and saw that he was staring at his hard on my arm with a weird look on his face, but he didn't say anything, just got up and sat at the desk chair.

"Wait! Are you staying?" When he nodded his head I continued. "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine go and hunt or something".

"No, I will not leave your side for the rest of the week" My heart fluttered when I heard that. He'll be with me all day for 5 days! "But what about when I go to class? You can't exactly enrol in high school for a week"

"Shhh Bella, you'll see tomorrow, now sleep".

I was too tired to figure out what he was saying and even though it was weird to have another person watch me sleep, I soon fell asleep. Thinking about spending a whole day with Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 2:**

I was sure it was a dream. I really didn't want to open my eyes and face reality. It was just so real! And the thought of Ethan's smile made my heart flutter.

I eventually opened my eyes to look at the time seeing as my alarm clock hadn't gone off. When I did I noticed that there was somebody in my room, as I spun around in bed, I saw him! Ethan! Ooh how his name could just make my heart beat harder. _Geezz Bella get a grip!_

"Umm Morning" I said awkwardly, he was staring at me like I was something he had never seen before.

"Good morning, did you have a good sleep? I must say your sleep talking is so amusing, who would have thought…" at that my face turned a tomato colour. Oh no! I could vaguely remember dreaming about him! Who knows what I must have said!

"I'm glad you found it amusing" I said acidly, as I walked past him to go to the bathroom. When I came out fully dressed and clean I saw he was standing exactly where he was when I left the room.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to it's just been so long since…" I cut him of right there "It's okay, really, I was being a bit dramatic".

Charlie had already left so Ethan followed me downstairs and watched me while I ate some cereals. The silence was getting a bit too much for me so I decided, seeing as yesterday I told him everything I could about me, today I'll get my questions answered. As I was about to open my mouth he said "We'll talk about it later Bella, I'll answer all your questions later. Now hurry up or we'll be late".

I finished up quickly still wondering how he was going to follow me around at school. He got into the passenger side of the truck. When we were on our way to school he was muttering that once we got to Volterra he'll get me a proper car, anything better than an old rusty truck. I chose to ignore all his comments, and when he finally was quiet I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what he was doing. And he wasn't there! How can he not be there? I didn't hear the door open, he couldn't have gone! How can he disappear?

"Be careful Bella you are going to drive us into that tree" Said his melodic voice from the empty seat next to me. Sure enough I had been driving off the road while I had been looking for him. I looked around again but where is he? He just talked to me_! I must be going insane. I'm starting to hear voices_.

I heard his laughter from my right, "It's okay, your not going crazy, you wanted to know how I was going to follow you around all day, well I decided to show you. I can control my appearance I can turn myself into anybody I want to, animal or person. And I've lately learned to turn invisible. What do you think?" he said turning back to his normal self.

"Wow. You scared the shit out of me". He of course thought it was extremely funny and could hardly stop laughing.

"But wait, you said you've lately discovered it, then how old are you? And what do you really look like then?" I asked.

"You've always got questions. You should have seen your face when you couldn't see me" he chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "This is my true appearance, and as for the rest… why don't I tell you everything about me tonight? It's only fair".

My heart rate picked up after that, Edward never wanted to share too much information; he thought it was better if I knew less to protect me. And Ethan is willing to tell me _everything _tonight.

He started to chuckle no doubt to hearing my heart rate. _Damn vampires super hearing!_

As I pulled in to the parking he turned invisible again. I parked up and had to leave my door open for a bit longer than normal, while he got out.

"Are you still there? This is so weird" I whispered walking to the front doors.

All I got as a response was a chuckle. Okay this is going to be a weird day…

"Glad somebody is happy about a new boring day in class." I hissed

"Don't worry you've only got 5 days left" He whispered back.

The classes past by in a blur. I was completely in a world of my own thinking about what Ethan had said _only 5 days left_, I still didn't know when I was going to be changed and I was getting quite nervous to tell the truth. I don't really know them, why am I moving all the way over to Italy? When I was with Edward I wanted to be changed immediately but now I want to wait a bit, I want to be older when I'm changed, I want to be in my twenties. I don't want to spend eternity at the age of 18. I know it's stupid but I would look better with Ethan if I was closer to his age when I was changed. _He probably doesn't even feel that way about me… _Apart from that, I still wanted a few human experiences to enjoy while being human; I could now see what the Cullens meant.

Ethan could sense my distress, or perhaps it was my overactive heart, but he put an invisible hand on my shoulder during trig to calm me down. At his touch I felt another electrical current not as strong as yesterday's but it was still there. I would have to ask him about that as well later.

I followed Jessica to grab food at our lunch break. And then when we sat at our usual table. It was the first time I saw Angela that day because we hadn't had any classes together.

"So Bella, did you like the film?" It took me a while to figure out what she was talking about. Yesterday I was supposed to go home to watch a film on TV, yeah that's it, before I ran in to the head of the Volturi.

"No, I was tired so I went straight to bed" I answered. I was a really bad liar but I hoped she believed me. And luckily she did.

At the end of lunch Angela came over to me "Bella is everything ok? You seem a bit out of it today." She always was the observant one, _dang now what do I say?_ "I'm okay, it's just… I just… I didn't sleep well last night. I had a nightmare."

After Edward left I had nightmares frequently so she knew what I was talking about.

"Oh Bella, if you want to talk about it I'm here okay?" "Thanks" I managed to mumble. I hated having to lie to her. She'll be another person I'll miss when I leave.

School was finally over, I went hurriedly to my truck eager to get back home and receive my acceptance with Charlie.

As soon we were out of the school parking lot Ethan turned visible again.

"Wow, I've got to say it's been a while since I've been to High School but I think it's getting worse!" I was glad I had him with me. He made me laugh. And even though I still wasn't sure about going to Italy, I couldn't help but feel excited, I was leaving the country, hell I was going to a different continent to start a new life and I'll have a new family. Deep down that's what was important to me. Ethan seemed a really good guy/ vampire I'm sure he wouldn't be with the Volturi if he didn't want to.

As I parked the outside my house I noticed that Charlie was home. Oh well let's go and tell him the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I only own Ethan :D**

**CHAPTER 3:**

To say Charlie was pleased was an understatement, he was so proud that I was going abroad to study, and he especially liked the name _Royal College of Italy_. After Ethan _left,_ he was most likely waiting for me in my room, or perhaps he was with me now but he was invisible? It's kind of creepy if you think about it. I was making supper, while Charlie was looking at the photos again, always finding something new to comment. "Look at the views from the castle!" "It's amazing. I wish I could come too" "Just wait until I tell everybody about it! My little girl is going to study in Europe…. Who would have guessed…?"

After supper Charlie made me phone Renée to tell her the news.

After I finally managed to hang up I went running upstairs to see my Greek God waiting for me. _Wait! Where the hell did that come from?_ I had to keep reminding myself he was here because Aro made him. _He doesn't feel that way about me._

When I opened my bedroom door he was exactly where he was yesterday, sitting on the windowsill. After I had a few human minutes in the bathroom I went back into my room with my pyjamas on. We sat on my bed the same as yesterday, but today he did all the talking. He told me about his human life, he was changed 10 years ago; he had been out hiking by himself one day when a vampire caught him and took him back to his coven. They were newborns and they wanted to turn him so he could join them in defeating the Volturi. It's a bit ironic seeing how he ended up joining them. About a week after he had been changed the Volturi went to kill all 40 newborns, and when Ethan saw them arrive he joined them in attacking the other newborns. Aro, who was interested in his ability, decided he should be forgiven and they took him to Volterra where he has lived ever since. It was there where he learned to control his ability and where he chose to drink animal blood. He said he now sees them as a family, and he was in no way forced to stay.

He told me all about the Volturi, and what to expect when we get there on Friday. He said I would have my own personal guards, and they will be Demetri and Felix. They will protect me while I was still human, in case any other vampire visited.

"I wanted to know when I'll be changed… it's just that if I could I want to wait for a few years? Then I could keep in contact with Charlie… and I don't want to forever be stuck at the age of eighteen" I said quietly.

To my surprise Ethan agreed with me and said he'll convince Aro. I couldn't be any happier; everything that I wasn't sure about was finally resolved. I couldn't wait to leave.

The week flew by, Ethan stayed by my side all day and we were gradually getting closer and closer, we would talk for a few hours every night about anything that was on our minds. He was like my best friend, he knew everything about me and I'm pleased to say I knew quite a lot about him.

It was Thursday night, we would be leaving tomorrow evening, we were sitting on my bed and I asked him to change his appearance, it was something he did regularly to entertain me. He once changed into a bird and went flying around my room, I laugh when I remember it. Suddenly I was looking at myself, but I was different, not how I see myself in the mirror but how other people see me. It was weird to say the least.

"Ethan! Stop it! It's so weird! It's like if I had an ugly evil twin" I said chuckling.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, don't ever doubt it" he said seriously as he turned back into his normal self. I of course blushed. It was the first time he had ever complimented me. As he said it he got closer, I could smell his wonderful scent, I can't even describe, it was the most beautiful smell in the world and I couldn't get enough of it. In class I could smell it while he was invisible and it was his only real give away. I leaned forward unconsciously until our noses were nearly touching. My heart rate picked up and my breaths were coming irregular as I looked into his golden eyes before I closed my eyes and waited for him to close the space between us.

As soon has his lips touched mine I felt an electrical current run all through my body. We kissed slowly and softly until it turned into more passionate kisses. He pressed his tongue against my lip to enter, and I opened my mouth, his scent filled my mouth, and he tasted amazing I couldn't even think of how to describe it. I grabbed his hair in my hands and he tightened his hands on my waist and made me lay down with him above me. His hands were everywhere, but all his touches were soft and he made me feel loved, Edward never made me feel even a quarter of what I was feeling now. I had to pull away to breath and he moved to lie next to me.

"I'm sorry I got a bit carried away, I've never felt anything like that before" Ethan whispered in my ear, while I was trying to control my breathing.

"Don't be sorry, please. I've never… It was amazing…" I said as I blushed. He kissed my cheeks in an attempt to cool them. I moaned as I felt his lips on me again. _I actually moaned! _Oh god he makes me feel amazing. He chuckled, "I think that's enough for tonight love" he said as he gave me one last quick kiss on the lips. _Love_ he called me _love_. Before I could think more about it he was getting up of my bed.

"No Ethan please don't go, why don't you lie with me…?" I said blushing again. He lay back down next to me above the covers and put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and cuddled up to him. I felt so safe. I didn't ever want him to let me go. I think I even told him in my sleepy state. Before I could say anything else sleep took me and I dreamt all night of Ethan and my new future.

**A/N: I would really love to hear your opinion about this story so please review if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

I woke up on Friday and got ready for school quickly, I had already packed. Today was my last day of school, I was to say goodbye to everyone come back home and Charlie would drive me to the airport with an invisible Ethan.

I got to class early so I waited for everyone to arrive, everyone was so nice to me, and they were going out of their way so I would get a good last impression of them. It's always the same, the same happened in Phoenix, some people I've never talked to come and try to be nice on the last day. The only person I would miss from here was Angela but she seemed genuinely happy for me to go. I'm glad she had started dating Ben earlier in the year; she had had a crush on him for ages. I'm glad she'll have someone to turn to when I'm gone.

After saying goodbye to everyone I headed home in my truck, probably the last time I'll drive it. Charlie was already home when I got there, he was also really nervous I think he was only just realizing that he'll be alone now. I finished packing last few things and with the help of an invisible Ethan I got my case downstairs. The journey to the airport was quiet. When we got there my dad helped me get my case out and gave me a hug. He looked like he was fighting back tears, while I was already crying.

"I'll phone you as soon as I get to the castle. And we'll keep in touch I'll phone you every couple of days, to tell you how it's going. I hope you manage okay dad, there's frozen food in the freezer to last you a couple of days but then you'll need to go shopping…."

"Don't worry about me Bells, I'll be fine, I know how to cook" At that I snorted.

"You better keep in touch. Otherwise I'll come over and get you and bring you back."

"I'll be okay dad. Love you"

"Love you too Bells. Take care, I'll be waiting for your call, don't worry about the time difference, call when ever you can".

After saying good bye a couple more times I walked through departures not really looking where I was going, I haven't even looked at my flight ticket that Ethan had given my dad a few days ago. He appeared beside me when no one was looking and he pulled me to one side. He wiped the tears of my face and bent down to kiss me. I reached up on my toes and put my arms around his neck completely getting myself lost in the moment. He pulled back to let me breathe and I pouted. "Come on Bella, there will be enough of that when we get there" At that my heart pickup up even more, if that was possible. He still wanted to be with me when we got there. He chuckled when he heard it. "I'll show you to our plane, Demetri and Felix are looking forward to meet you"

"As in we've got our own private plane?" I asked amazed.

"Well of course. We are royalty remember?" He said with a laugh. I followed him to a private plane parked inside one of those gigantic garages where they're stored. I saw two vampires waiting for us. They were gigantic! They were kind of intimidating and I thought that Ethan was big and as muscled as possible.

"You must be our new Princess Isabella" The one on the left said. Princess? As in real royalty? Where did that come from? Do they give everyone titles like that? I saw that Ethan was having a silent conversation with them. I really can't wait until I'm able to do that or at least understand what they're saying; it's kind of annoying to be ignored.

"Isabella, I'm Demetri and he's Felix. We will be your guards from now onwards."

"And we will also be piloting this baby" Felix said as he winked at me pointing to the gigantic plane.

We got on the plane and Ethan and I settled down on one of the sofas as Demetri and Felix got ready for take off. Ethan was staring in my eyes like he'd never seen anything like me before. It was times at this that I had no idea what was wrong with him. I'm plain Jane, nothing to be amazed at, I just hope that when he does figure out I'm not good enough he won't leave me. I can't even imagine what it would be like to leave without him. I've only known him for a week but he's everything that I care for. And I already love him even though I've known for such a short space of time. I don't ever want to be apart from him.

"Hey love birds! We're in the air!" Felix said as he came in laughing at what he had said. I hadn't even realised we had taken off. Felix stayed with us a bit while Demetri was in control of the plane and then they changed place. I got to know them both a bit. They were really easy going. I discovered they loved to play pranks on each other and on the rest of their family.

I fell asleep in Ethan's arms. When I woke up I found myself on a bed in a bedroom with Ethan beside me. "How did you sleep?" Ethan asked when he realised I was awake, and without waiting for my answer he then started kissing along my collarbone and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. He pulled back chuckling. I looked into his eyes and found myself lost in the gold pools that were looking back at me.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back while I had tears running down my cheeks. I felt so loved and so cared for, I had never felt anything like this before. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him and somehow he wanted to spend it with me. The multitude of emotions running through me was shocking me.

He kissed my tears away and I cuddled up close to him, never ever wanting leave his side.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!  
I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I'm going to Italy :D  
So I'll update some time next week.****  
Press that big green button;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.****  
Thanks to everytone for adding me to your alert list or favorite list and thank you Jade Night you made my day;)  
Hope you all like it! **

**CHAPTER 5:**

We arrived in Italy early the next day. As soon as I stepped out of the plane I noticed how much warmer it was compared to rainy Forks. I took off my jacket and pulled my jumper off as we headed to our car. Ethan had told me that we had just over an hour to get from Pisa airport to Volterra.

I was nervous but at the same time eager to get to Volterra, we had been talking about the castle and the castle grounds for the last few hours, and I couldn't wait to get there. Ethan promised he would teach me to ride a horse and Demetri will be teaching me all the Volturi history.

I sat next to Ethan in the car while Demetri and Felix were in front. I looked out of the window all the time, it was so different from anywhere I've been before, it was all green but not the same as Forks, it was more alive if that makes any sense.

We soon pulled up outside some gates where there were two guards, Felix opened his window and they looked inside the car and nodded to Ethan when they saw him. I realized they were human, why would the Volturi have human guards outside the castle if they could have super strong and quick vampires?

As we went through the gates I had my first glimpse of the castle. It was amazing, I couldn't wait to go inside and look at all the rooms. Ethan had told me that I would have a room in the east wing, along with him, Aro, Caius and Marcus. The rest of the guard were in the west wing and the north wing was reserved for guests.

I was walking up the front steps to the castle when the front doors opened to reveal a gigantic hall. It kind of reminded me of the Harry Potter books I had read when I was younger but instead of the castle being full of little witches and wizards there was vampires.

Waiting for us in the hall was about 10 vampires. Ethan had told me that around 50 vampires lived in the castle, but only 7 had important positions, along with the three brothers.

As soon as we walked in all of the vampires bowed in respect, while Aro, Caius and Marcus just nodded to Ethan, who returned the nod. What was that about?

"Isabella, it has been so long! We have been waiting anxiously for your arrival! The little human who has stolen our dear Ethan's heart" Aro said as he walked forward. I blushed and looked at my feet. I was suddenly feeling very nervous; I was gong to move in to a Castle full of vampires who were all staring at me.

Ethan rubbed circles on my hand to calm me and I gave him a grateful look.

"My dear friends this young lady here is Isabella, she's Ethan's mate so she will be respected as such." Aro said to the rest of the vampires who were _still _staring. As he said it he brushed his hand against mine, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ethan who let out a quiet waning growl. Aro laughed.

"You're still silent to me Princess" Oh yeah Ethan had told me that Aro's power was that he could read every thought you have ever had just touching your hand. And his power didn't work on me, as Edwards didn't either. Ethan had theorized something about some mental shield or something. I was relieved to say the least, to know every single thought that you have ever had must be highly embarrassing.

Caius and Marcus stepped forward. They were very much like Aro, they both had the same crinkly skin and misty red eyes. Marcus had a kind expression and he gave me a knowing smile, and I just knew that we would be good friends. They both shook my hand and told me it was nice to meet me, even though Caius didn't seem too happy.

I took my time to look at the rest of the vampires. They were all in their early twenties when they were changed, with the exception of the two twins. I recognised Jane and Alec and I could guess who a few of them could be by what Ethan had told me.

Jane and Alec were standing next to each other on the right they were looked exactly the same as when I saw them last week, well duh! Jane smiled at me and Alec nodded.

Next to them was a tall vampire with long black hair and red eyes, she was stunning. Demetri was right beside her and was leaving kisses down her neck. So she must be Heidi.

I looked next to the left of them, there was an older woman with long blond hair, she looked at me kindly and gave me a smile, from what I'd heard she must be Renata, she had some kind of physical shield.

Next to her was another couple, the girl was short with brown hair and she was holding hands with her mate, a guy with short black hair. They were Laura and Ryan. Ryan could control the elements while Laura could control your mind.

Next to them was a girl about my height with reddish brown/blond hair with golden eyes. She was the only other apart from Ethan who kept to the vegetarian diet, so she had to be Chelsea. According to Ethan she could sense people relationships like Marcus but she could also make or brake relationships.

"Okay Bella, Chelsea will show you to your room. I need to talk to Ethan for a while and afterwards we will all meet in the throne room." Aro said as he walked away in the direction of what I suppose was throne room. And everyone else disappeared leaving me, Ethan and Chelsea.

"I'll be right back love" Ethan said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea and I can tell we are going to be the best of friends! I'll show you to your room; it's in the east wing, of course, near Ethan's. I decorated it I hope you like it! Otherwise we can redecorate."

"I'm sure it'll be okay" I said quietly.

Chelsea turned around and looked at me. "It's going to be okay I know you're a bit scared living in a castle full of vampires and so on but I promise nobody will dare hurt you. Ethan loves you anybody can see that, and nobody will be able to break it not even me thanks to your mental shield" she said while chuckling as she continued down the hallway "it's quite something if it's so strong while your human… Aro's power doesn't work on you, nor Jane's or Alec's, and Laura's doesn't either and it's driving them insane. I've only been around for the last 20 years and I've never seen them so useless. It's going to be so much fun! Here we are!" We had stopped outside two gigantic doors. They were HUGE!! I would never be able to open them myself, while Chelsea managed to push them open them with just one hand.

It was more like my own apartment. I had a kitchen, lounge, bedroom and bathroom. It was beautifully decorated all in pale colours and it was all so big. My old bedroom back at Forks would have fit in just this bathroom.

I got to know Chelsea better, she was shy like me, but once she got past that she never stopped talking. She told me how she was changed, she had been attacked ago when she was walking back from her 20th birthday party; she had been stabbed by someone who wanted to get her purse. Ethan had found her and had changed her and she had been living in Volterra ever since.

We were sitting on my bed, I had had a shower and she had chosen some clothes for me to wear complaining about only having jeans and so she was planning a shopping trip for us when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Chelsea called when she realized that I wasn't going to say anything.

"Princess Isabella, King Aro and Prince Ethan are waiting for you in the throne room."

"Hmm… okay"

When he closed the door I turned to Chelsea.

"Princess Isabella? As in _Princess_? Prince Ethan? What the hell is going on?"


End file.
